Believe In Me
by BleuBengal
Summary: Dean looks at Sam with such a sadly hopeful and heartbreaking expression that he feels sick about what he now has to tell him. That he's pregnant at age 16. That they're going to be parents. That their lives are over. [Wincest & MPREG]


**Author's Note:** It never fails that I go to update my other stories and end up writing something completely new. I was trying to fall asleep last night and this popped in my head. Blame Netflix marathons. Also, it's super short so I know I could churn it out. If you're waiting for one or more of my other stories, all I can do is say I'm sorry. I already know I'm the worst kind of author.

 **Warnings:** Wincest

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural nor am I making money off of this.

* * *

The ride to the nearest convenience store is silent. The only thing that can be heard is the hum of the engine and the tires barreling down the country road.

It's in the middle of July and it's hot. So hot that any other time, Sam would have been begging Dean to turn on the air conditioning and they would have argued about saving gas and whether or not letting down the windows and catching the breeze was good enough.

In the end, Dean would have grumbled at him to shut his cake hole while he begrudgingly let up the windows and turned the dial and Sam would have sat there smug about getting his way. But not this time.

This time, Sam barely notices the discomfort of the sweltering heat. He's sitting still in his seat; the only movement is the nervous tapping of his fingers against the side of his leg; looking anywhere but at Dean. Because he knows if he looks at him, he might start crying. And like hell was he doing that. Not yet, at least. Not until they know for sure.

The car comes to a stop and Sam is somewhat shocked by the suddeness of it. Logically, he knows that the store was only ten minutes from the motel, but actually being there, looking at the lotto signs in the window fills him with terror. It makes everything he tried to ignore so much more real.

Sam sighs and climbs out of the car. He hears Dean get up after him and follow. A rough hand squeezes his from behind. _Dean_. He knows it's a show of support and he's grateful. He reluctantly lets go and beelines for the family planning row, passing the display of brightly colored boxes that he now wishes they had been more diligent about buying before, but it's too late for regrets.

He nervously looks around him to make sure no one is looking. Thankfully, the store is nearly empty. He hears a loud giggle coming from the front of the store and he knows without looking that Dean is flirting with the cashier as a distraction. They've done this so many times before that it's almost instinct at this point. Sam blindly grabs two boxes, not even bothering to look at the names and shoves them in his jacket pocket. He hopes he at least grabbed one of the male version tests as they're more accurate than the female ones.

It's a good thing Sam has been growing like a weed lately and John has been buying his clothes three sizes too large. You can barely tell he has anything hidden in his pockets with the way his jacket hangs off his lanky frame. He casually strolls to the bathroom door and pulls on the knob. It's locked. He curses to himself when he sees the ' **Please Ask For Key At Register'** sign on the wall.

Walking up to the register, he sees that the cashier is a pretty blonde around Dean's age. Maybe a little younger. Her blue eyes are absolutely entranced by Dean who's laying on the charm, leaning against the counter chewing gum and talking to her in low, seductive tones.

An irrational spark of jealousy surges through Sam. Does Dean really have to stand _that_ close to her? He clears his throat and both sets of eyes turn to him.

The blonde frowns at him suspiciously. "Kelly, this is my little brother Sammy. Sammy, this is Kelly. She works here.", Dean introduces.

' _No shit Sherlock_ ', Sam thinks, but keeps it to himself. The mistrust in her eyes fades immediately and she smiles at him.

"I uh... I need the bathroom key.", he stutters like an idiot.

Kelly reaches over to pull the key from the hook behind the counter and hands it to him. "Sure. Here you go."

"Thanks.", he replies with a tight smile, his eyes finally meeting Dean's. He can read the strain in Dean's green eyes. Dean nods almost imperceptibly and Sam takes off towards the back of the store.

* * *

Sam's hands shake as he holds the tiny stick in one hand and juggles the instructions in the other one. Apparently he just has to pee on the stick, cap it, and let it sit for three minutes. He slams the instructions down on the sink, does his thing and waits. It's the three longest minutes of his sixteen year old life so far.

His watch beeps and he leans over to look at the results. A tiny pink plus sign sits in the window clear as day. He doesn't scream. He doesn't yell. He doesn't break anything. He doesn't even cry. He just crumples to the floor, stares blankly ahead and sits passively as his entire world crashes down around him like a weight on his chest; sucking the oxygen from his lungs.

Some time later, he manages to peel himself off the bathroom floor and leave the store. Kelly calls out a farewell to him, but he ignores her. When he gets outside, the air is ever more stifling than before. He spots Dean sitting on the parking curb next to the car, his cheeks hollowing from taking a drag of a cigarette.

Dean rarely smokes these days. He "quit" a while back when their dad caught him and tore him a new one for it. John Winchester is no saint when it comes to smoking or drinking, but he doesn't want that for his boys.

Dean sees him and immediately puts out the cigarette under his boot. He looks at Sam with such a sadly hopeful and heartbreaking expression feels sick about what he now has to tell him. That he's pregnant at age 16. That they're going to be parents. That their lives are over.

The look on his face must reveal everything because next thing he knows, Dean is holding onto him for dear life. He's telling Sam not to worry, that they're going to be okay and Sam wishes so badly that he could believe it.

At that moment, his stomach chooses to betray him and he feels the familiar urge to vomit. He pushes away from Dean and bolts to the nearest bushes, violently emptying his stomach until there's nothing left. Dean's next to him holding his hair back from his face because he refused to get a hair cut. When he's done he slumps on the ground feeling weak and just...tired. There's an ache in his chest that just won't go away.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes before Sam speaks. "I can't believe I was so _stupid_." And it was true. Sam had known he was a carrier since he was little. He knew he needed to be extra careful and he still didn't make sure Dean wore a condom. Now they were both paying for it.

"It wasn't just you Sammy. Both us of did this. Stop beating yourself up. If anything, it's my fault okay? I'm older than you. I knew better and I took advantage."

Sam shakes his head. He can't let Dean take all the responsibility either. His brother has a hero complex and if he truly thought he did anything to harm Sam, he would never forgive himself for it.

"You didn't take advantage of me." Sam says quietly. I wanted it. I still do. I know...I _know_ it's wrong. We shouldn't want each other like this. But... _I love you_. I love you so much." It was the first time Sam had admitted it out loud, helpless to stop the flood of tears that came along with the freedom of being able to speak the truth.

Dean hugs Sam close to him, planting a soft kiss to his forehead. "I love you too.", he said with a strength that let Sam know that he meant it and wasn't just returning the sentiment. "I'm going to fix this Sammy. I promise."

"How?", Sam croaks out. "How can you fix this Dean? Dad's not going to let us stay with him after he finds out. He won't understand how we feel. Nobody in their right minds would understand. We won't have anywhere to go, let alone any way to take care of a baby. "

Dean pulls Sam's face up to meet his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Sam thinks about everything. For so long, all they'd had was each other. Dean had been a brother, a caretaker, a friend, a protector, a lover. He trusts Dean with his life. And his heart. He nods slowly.

"Then _believe_ in me. Come on baby, let's get you back to the motel."

* * *

Sam awakes in a bed, tucked under the sheets and shirtless. He blinks at the red numbers on the motel room clock in disbelief that it was already eight at night. He had been asleep for almost seven hours. There was no sign of Dean.

He sits up and yawns, his eyes still raw and red from crying. He notices that his and Dean's bags were already packed and ready by the door while their father's things were still out and strewn across the room. All of his research papers, spare weapons and photos, etc. John was away on a hunt and wasn't supposed to be back for a few more days. Before he could wonder what was going on, the door opens and Dean steps through talking on the phone.

"Okay Jake, we'll meet you there in a few days. Thanks again man...Alright, bye."

"Where are we going?", Sam asks, startling Dean who hadn't yet noticed that he was awake.

"Oh you're up.", Dean says, smiling brightly at him. "You hungry? I went out and bought some snacks while you were sleep. I didn't know what you wanted so I just got the usual. We can get some real food after we hit the road."

"Where are we going?", Sam repeats, well aware of when Dean was trying to avoid talking about something.

Dean sighs and rubs at the back of his neck with one hand. "We're leaving.", he says as if that's the end of it.

"Without dad?", Sam presses; confused. "Are we meeting him somewhere or something?"

Dean sits down on the side of the bed with him. "No, Sammy. We're leaving. Just you and me. I already wrote dad a letter and paid up for the motel until he gets back. My friend Jake has some connections and he's going to help us get some new I.D.s, new socials, new everything. I was thinkin we could even get married and get a house? Buy some towels and our own bed and all that other stuff.", he asks sheepishly which was unusual for Dean. He actually looked scared that Sam might say no.

His jaw drops. Dean is taking him away. He's quitting hunting. He wants to marry him. It was enough to make his head spin. "What about dad? What about hunting? Dean, you love hunting."

"I love _you_.", Dean stresses; placing a palm on Sam's stomach. "And the baby. You two are more important than chasing monsters. The world can take care of itself without us."

"But dad-"

"Is fine. We're dead weight to him anyway. You've been right this whole time. This is his fight, not ours. He'll never get over losing mom, but we still have a chance Sammy. You can go to college. I can figure out what I'm good at besides hunting. We can have a family. Hell, we _are_ a family."

Sam is left speechless, a lump in his throat from anticipation, fear of the unknown, and pure happiness. Dean finds himself with a lapful of crying Sam.

He chuckles. "And here I thought I didn't have to worry about you and hormones for another couple of months."

Sam punches him in the arm and Dean pretends to be hurt. Well, not pretending actually because Sam definitely knows how to throw one. He was taught by the best after all.

They spent the next hour eating themselves sick on gas station food and getting the last of their things together. Dean makes a few more calls on his burner phone making sure that some of the other hunters would check in on their dad from time to time. He also lets their Uncle Bobby know that they're okay and not to go looking for them. Not that he would find them anyway if he tried. Sam and Dean Winchester wouldn't exist anymore in less than a week.

Then, they step out of the motel door for the last time and walk into their new lives together.

Hand in hand.

Free.


End file.
